


New World

by TanukiKyle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiKyle/pseuds/TanukiKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for pariahpirate because she was sad. <br/>Here, palemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

She's the empress. Each day she goes out and culls thousands of lowbloods. Helps them find new homes, new caretakers. She even has a few herself - tiny wrigglers from yellow to fuschia. And in them you see faces long forgotten. Sollux stares out at you from Mituna's face. Terezi from the Pyrope who encourages him to skateboard, to not be so shy. Feferi's tiny, punky double. It hurts, but in a good way. It gives you hope because all the things you had to deal with growing up - they don't have to have them. All the things you remember in dreams and wake up screaming and screaming and screaming in ways the Beforus-born have never done - they don't have to have them.

Meenah will never know blood and war the way Feferi did. Mituna will never burn out like Sollux did trying to stop a meteor.

This is your new world where Kurloz Makara wears your dead moirails face and has none of his darkness.

This is your new world where Eridan is old and creaky and still pinches your bottom when you walk past but never pushes ; wanting yes but not lonely, not broken, not desperate. Where his tiny double listens to his history stories with glee.

This is your new world where Equius built things for joy, not for fighting. Where his student's freakish strength is accepted, nourished. Helped to control but not to suffer.

This is your new world where Vriska is just as much as a pirate as the old one - but she pirates for justice, noosed into the healthiest of black romances with Terezi.

This is your new world where Terezi was everything she could be, and you loved her for it.

This is your new world where Kanaya was one of your best friends, and there was seen nothing wrong with trolls having friends.

This is your new world where Nepeta struggled a little, to be less feral - but was accepted more than she had ever been.

This is the world where Sollux was a decrepit old man who bullied the hell out of all of you with his psionics.

This is the world where Tavros grew wings and was every bit a faerie.

This is the world where Aradia shined.

You never thought you'd get to see it. Or even if you did, you wouldn't get to see it for long. But each of you lived lives long past your caste - full of joy, and even the passings were such sweet sorrow. And yet you - you, the crimsonblood and the fuschia -keep on. The two of you, the empress and her lead threshcutioner. Pale as starlight, valuable as diamonds.

This is your new world. And for those who are gone and those yet to come - you will make it perfect.

Together.


End file.
